Terminator the Taylor Story
by Vladimir Kastkov
Summary: This story was thought up when i was watch T2 for the 12th time. I just love the terminator.


By Ricky Taylor

Credit for Fox & James Cameron

After John Conner, the future leader of the resistance, and Sarah Conner, mother and the one who trains him to become the leader of the resistance, blew up the scyberdyne building, two teenagers, Ricky Taylor and Evyn Haro, messed with the a an old program in their data base that was not touch for years. They thought that it was a download for a game to learn and be a challenge; it hacked in to the system network of the military and took over the automated weapons one at a time. They did not understand why the game was accessing the internet, so they ignored it. One day, December twentieth and twenty first, four terminators came, three to protect and one to kill. The first two were T-101s, metal endoskeleton inside living tissue on the outside. Then they sent a T-1000, mimetic poly-alloy. Sky-net sends a T-X, a mimetic poly-alloy on the outside a metal endoskeleton on the inside, to kill them and stop them from stopping there own creation. The two T-101s and the T-1000 found Ricky and Evyn's dorm room. The first T-101 said its name is Vladimir Kastkov, and it was carrying a large sword that could spontaneously combust with a grenade launcher on his back. The second T-101 said its name is Vladimir Yuri Kastkov, and it was carrying a large sword that also spontaneously combust with a bazooka on his back. The T-1000 said its name is Vladimir Kastkov Reven, and it was carrying an array of weapons such as the Minigun, the AK-47, and the RPG. They arrive at the front door and knock, when Ricky opens they rush in and explain why they are there; they turned to Ricky and said all of their names to him.

Ricky says "I will be right back with something that might help us." Then leaves the room in search of something, so he left Evyn to talk to the cybernetic organisms.

Evyn says "This has got to be bullshit, we didn't do anything!"

Vladimir Kastkov explains "You guys tried to modify your game with a CPU learn download, once you put it in to the game it started to access the internet and took over all the automated weapons for the U.S.A., China, Russia, and Europe. They set off the nuclear war and because it has control of Ricky's plans to build a terminator, it can build us, and upgrade the plans to their needs."

Vladimir Yuri Kastkov "You guys reprogram us without John Conner knowing and Ricky give us these names so if this was to happen he would give us a fair chance against the T-X."

Evyn asks "Who the hell is John Conner and why doesn't he fight this thing with you guys?"

Ricky come back as says "Here it is, take it, this is a plasma rifle that I made from a grenade launcher, at least four plasma screen TVs, and an M-16 rifle. This should put a huge ass hole in this machine coming for us. Oh, and Vladimir Kastkov Reven here is the laser gun for you, my orders to you guys is when target comes open fire, Evyn do you want to add to any of this?"

Evyn asks "Where the hell have you been keeping these things, and when did you have the time to do this with me."

Ricky says "When you go to bed I would go to the auto shop class and start to build. As for where I was hiding them, well in the safe, of course."

Vladimir Kastkov Reven says "There is a 90% chance that the T-X is coming right now, if it took us 10 minutes to find you it is not far behind."

In that instant a plasma bolt comes straight through the wall and in to the couch. The two T-101s stood at the door waiting for the T-X, but the T-X knew the odds of fighting two T-101s at once plus the T-1000 there to attack alongside them. So it fired another three to four other shots though the dorm room. Ricky and Evyn were ready to fight, but they weren't ready. They fled when Ricky set up an electric discharge on the door which allows them two minutes.

The T-X calculated that there was no threat, but it's calculations were wrong. It grabbed the door handle and shorted out at that point Ricky, Evyn, Vladimir Kastkov, Vladimir Yuri Kastkov, and Vladimir Kastkov Reven went to a bunker that had resistance fighters. There are several resistance fighters in the area and the one they went to the one that has a resistance fighter that Evyn never saw coming. His little brother Arron was part of the resistance and Evyn was pissed off that his little brother was here using plasma rifles and rocket launchers.

Ricky walks up to Arron and asks "What are your orders, and what weapons do you have?"

Arron says "My orders are to assist John Conner, Sarah Conner, Ricky Taylor, and my older brother Evyn, and the weapons we have are the ones that are in this time, M-16, RPGs, grenade launchers, rocket launchers."

Ricky asks "Do you twelve plasma screen TV's? I can make at least some plasma Rifles. If you do this will help when you guys are attacked, or when the bombs drop you will have the advantage against them for awhile."

Arron says "We will get you all the equipment you need. Evyn do you need anything or are you ok."

Evyn says "Well how about some water and you can tell me when you started to use guns and rocket launchers! You are supposed to be at home not in a war."

Arron says "In one year they send the nuclear warheads through the air, and you weren't their when they got mom and dad. I have changed Evyn, I am a Lieutenant in this war, and we have grown up in this one year. Aiden is a Lieutenant too and he is in Kansas operating another base. We have twenty to twenty five bases around the U.S.A."

Evyn says "Fine, but Ricky and I are in charge. Arron, contact Aiden and get a sit wrap for us on the double, I want to know if they have been attacked lately. Ricky, I need a laser gun can you make me one please. Vladimir Kastkov, here is a sniper rifle, shoot if you see it. Vladimir Kastkov Reven, I need you to take four men and make a perimeter. Vladimir Yuri Kastkov, you will help Ricky with his project, then give them to everybody."

Ricky says "Evyn, you need to listen to me, go to the electronic store and get four Xbox 360s and six more plasma screen TVs. I can make laser gun and plasma rifles with them take Vladimir Yuri Kastkov with you."

Evyn says "I will follow you order only because it is obvious you have been prepare for a emergency like this for so long. Where should I go to get them?"

Ricky says "Go to Fry's electronics store, it is bigger and more people that you can use as meat shields if it shows up to kill you."

Evyn says "Vladimir Yuri Kastkov, do you have a sufficient perimeter defense yet, I need you to come with me. We have some errands to run for Ricky, and I need you there to protect me."

Vladimir Yuri Kastkov says "The perimeter should be sufficient against small army, but to be sure we should lay some mines or some trip flares. What equipment does your friend Ricky need?"

Evyn says "He needs six plasma screen TVs and four Xbox 360s to make plasma rifles and laser gun for us."

Vladimir Yuri Kastkov "We need a decoy, perhaps one of the resistance fighters can come to. How about Winn Miller, he is not helping with the perimeter, the sniping squad, or the rifle building with Ricky."

Evyn says "Sure I will get him and you will get the humvee, then we will go to Fry's."

At Fry's electronics store, they got the required equipment but they weren't expecting to see a T-101 came in looking for the same equipment. The T-X had knowledge of a bunker built by terminator's to go after John Conner and in the bunker there are six different terminators; a T-101, a T-1000, a T-X, a T-1, and two kinds of Hunter-Killers or HKs. The large, flying, HK and the small, hovering, HK. Then the two T-Xes walked in and then the T-1000. And when they found out, there was all ready wide spread panic throughout the store.

Evyn says "Winn, you have a plasma rifle, use it on the T-101 and the T-1000. If you see the T-Xes, run and hide."

Winn says "Sir, yes, sir."

He landed three shots on the T-101 and shut it down and then the T-1000 throws a large shelving unit full of magazines at Winn. It missed and he fired two shots at it, but missed. At that point Evyn and Vladimir Yuri Kastkov snuck out through the back door. Winn had no idea that the T-X was behind him. The T-X picked him up and throws him at a wall and, while he was gasping for air, the T-X killed him by stepping on his head. There was blood everywhere, and that would only be the first of many people to die. The T-X will not stop until all threats to Skynet are destroyed. When it killed Winn, it new that he wasn't alone and it saw the vehicle that Evyn was in and started to calculate where their base was just by which way they were going.

In the mean time Arron and Ricky were getting the sit wrap from Aiden and while they were getting the sit wrap, Evyn and Vladimir Yuri Kastkov to tell Arron he lost a man and there was nothing they could do.

Aiden says "We have a new Commander in this base, I have been out ranked and she has taken control of this base: name; Miranda Marquez, rank; Major, age; 34, height; 5'10. She showed up with orders from John Conner to aid Ricky Taylor and Evyn Haro, but the problem is they are not here."

Ricky replies "Miranda is in charge? Then please put her on so I might get a proper sit wrap."

Aiden says "Sir, yes, sir."

Now while Aiden was getting his commanding officer, Evyn is talking to Arron about the man lost on the battle field. Evyn thought that it was ok because the supplies will help us defeat the enemy and stop this crazy war. Evyn though he took it quite well.

Arron asks "What the hell is a matter with you? You can't just replace a life, no death acceptable in my standards."

Evyn says "Look we needed the backup and he was free so we told him to come along to help us."

Arron says "Well, what done is done and this happens once in awhile."

Evyn says "Well, we have the equipment and can start to get to work when Ricky is done."

Ricky finally got through to the commanding officer Miranda Marquez for the base in Kansas and her sit wrap was not so good. She started with the date and her rank when in her message you hear laser fire. The sit wrap change from routine to a S.O.S.

Miranda screams "please get out here as fast as you can. There is a large flying HK and a small hovering HK Blowing their way in to the base."

Ricky says "We will send four men, and it should take those men five hours to get there. They will be heavily armed, can you hold out for five hours?

Miranda says "The walls should hold until they get here, please hurry."

The problem was that there was a person who opened the door and ran it to the basement and locked it. Ricky and Evyn got there at the designated time but they had to stay out of sight from the Large HK until they have a lock with the RPG. They got the lock and shot it down but there was the fact that there was a small hovering HK that was not to be seen. They went in to the base and saw that the small HK was destroyed, but two people died in the process and Emma ,the private that Miranda chose as her right hand man, flipping out so, Ricky stuffed her into a closet and locked it. The two dead people were Alex, a private grade two, who died by eighteen shots to her body and Jacob, a private grade one, who died by twenty shots to his body. The one who opened the door was Amanda, who was then labeled a trader.

Ricky says "This is our traitor and will be executed, Miranda, have the trader kneel and face the ground."

Miranda says "sir, yes, Sir."

Miranda did her job; Ricky put the plasma gun to Amanda's head and fired. In a second her head was gone, and there was blood all over the floor. When Ricky killed Amanda, he made sure that everybody knew no traitors are allowed to live. Now they were going back to the California desert to Arron's base. They have to stop what they created. There was something they didn't know about that was going to have to happen. They would have to go to or contact each base and liberate every last one of the resistance fighter. There are twelve different kinds of bunkers that the T-X can find and use against the resistance.

When Evyn and Ricky got back to Arron's base there was something wrong. There was a new Terminator there and it was a T-1000. Evyn knew that was the T-1000 that they fought a Fry's and aid the T-X in killing Winn. Somehow, they caught it and reprogrammed it. This helps with the fight against Skynet. The T-1000 has the location to all the bunkers and has six terminators in ten of them. The eleventh has over twenty terminators and is in the forests of West Virginia. The problem is that the T-X knows as well due to the fact that it liberated the T-1000 first.

They first, went further in to the desert and found two more bunkers that would be perfect for an underground tunnel network. We activated the terminator and had the attack mode set the T-X. They were watching from a distance, while a dozen of terminators were fighting two T-Xes. The T-Xes first used a plasma throw that is in there arm. The T-101s didn't even have a chance, they were destroy by the over charged plasma attacks. The three T-1000s were melted and then absorbed by the T-Xes. The four HKs did some damage though and made the two T-Xes retreat to the bunker that the T-X found.

After the fight, they went to Kansas to find four bunkers that were stalked with weapons, ammo, and terminators. They asked for Miranda and her squads to help get to these bunkers and get them ready to dig the underground network for them. They could also have half the weapons and ammo from each. What nobody knows is that Miranda was not proud that she choosing Emma, a coward, for a second in command and has a way to kill her. She turns on a T-1000 and reprograms it to kill Emma.

It kills Emma and Miranda says "It must be a mechanical failure, I will fix it."

Ricky says "Fine, but I want it fully operational soon. Our enemies, the T-Xes are near full strength again."

Evyn says "What went wrong? Did you do anything to it? How do you stop it?"

Miranda and Ricky say at the same time "The chip shorted, no, and use electricity to stop them."

Evyn replies "Oh, ok, how do we electrocute them?"

Ricky says "You have to get close to them first, worry about the rest later."

In each bunker there is six terminators but the one Ricky and Even are at they found a Crackin, a large land and water machine that uses it surroundings to what for it's target to come closer and the lunge out and rip it limb from limb, and found a HK tank which has four large laser turrets for blowing away their enemy. They sent the Crackin to the base in California, to guard it until they get back. They also sent the HK tank, and while they were going across country they went by the highway and traffic slowed to a craw just to look at it, but there was one family that wanted to get home and they had a small boy in the back seat and he says "Mom, dad look, look, it's a machine with guns."

The kid's Mom says "Do tell lies honey. Hey, why are they all stopping, sweetie?"

The kid's farther say "I don't know, they are taking picture it must be a really bad car accident or something."

The kid mumbles "They never listen to me, why do I even bother?"

While the machines were going across the country Ricky, Evyn, and Miranda kept looking for the remaining five left. They got to the third one and went inside; again there was something else they didn't expect to see. They found a T-1000 factory but the problem is that they couldn't keep it or it would give then an advantage again the human race. So they made thirty and then blew it up then sent them to the base in California.

There was a Problem that they had no idea coming. The original T-X has already went to West Virginia for the big bunker that has the twenty terminators inside but when it got there wasn't just twenty terminators there was a factory for T-Xes. It built thirty T-Xes then destroyed it so the humans could catch it and use it for themselves. The other T-X went to fight the Ricky and Evyn which they are in Kansas about to heading to Wisconsin. The thing is the Crackin and the HK tank is waiting for The T-X due to the fact that the Crackin is a mimetic poly-alloy and can make a mimic base as a trap.

Now Ricky, Evyn, and Miranda went to the last bunker in Kansas and found it full of Crackin. They let Miranda keep three of them. They sent the other Three to the base in California. Ricky and Evyn left Kansas and went to Wisconsin where there are four bases that are in four consecutive corn fields. As they are searching the T-X was fortifying the Building that will be Skynet one day with thirty T-Xes and twenty T-101s.

The main Base in Wisconsin has most of the people that Ricky and Evyn went to high school with. The person in charge is Bob, a lieutenant general who has dealt with training resistance fights such as Miranda, and under his command are Jordann, Sage, Ben, Austin, Hannah, Zane, Jeremy, Brandon Naukamura, and Brandon Bitner. Suddenly the T-X came from the east and started to attack. Sage, Ben, and Zane went down in the first five minutes by plasma bolts. Ricky, Evyn, and Bob positioned themselves so that they were ready to flank the T-X. Ricky shot the arm which made it malfunction and shot Jordann in the leg; she was taken to then medical station. Austin was picked up and thrown at us and Vladimir Kastkov Reven grabbed him before he was killed. Hannah was shot in the shoulder and was dragged to medical assistance. Brandon Naukamura was killed after his attempt at attacking the T-X with a sword. Jeremy blew of its arms. Brandon Bitner was the one who killed the T-X by shooting it where the CPU lies.

Ricky asks "Bob, will you help us find four bunkers around here?"

Bob says "You have control of my finest people. Command them as you see fit."

Ricky and Evyn then start to tend to the wounded first to help Bob for the trouble they brought. Then they sent Austin to one base, Jeremy to the second, Bob and Brandon Bitner to the third, and they took the last one. When Ricky and Evyn got to the base they assigned themselves, they found a Crackin factory. They made twenty of them and then blew it up so it would not be used against them. Ricky and Evyn sent the Crackins and the six T-1000s to California. Bob and Brandon found sixty laser turrets and six t-1000s. Bob sent the T-1000s to California as well with the thirty of the auto lasers. Austin was one who found a factory to and it made HK tanks with six Crackins. There are also many of the weapons that they need to fight the machines.

Ricky talked to Bob and got his sit com. number so they might get a favor in the future. Then Ricky and Evyn went back to California so they might prepare the army of machines that they liberated or created. The biggest challenge is to get to the Skynet building, which is going to have forty T-Xes guarding the base. From what they can tell there is twenty outside and twenty inside.

Ricky and Evyn had the same idea at that point and started to speak at the same time "They will concentrate their fire to the north if we send in all if the terminators. We will need at least three terminators to come with us, how about Vladimir Kastkov, Vladimir Yuri Kastkov, and Vladimir Kastkov Reven? That might actually work."

Evyn says "I will call Bob, you should call Miranda."

Ricky says "I will do that right after we get those auto fire turrets in to position."

Ricky got the turrets in to position and had all the humans wait to walk in the backdoor. They sent the HK tanks, flyers, and hoverers to attack first then the T-1000s and finally the Crackins. The battle was epic; laser from the HKs blowing up the T-Xes, T-Xes launching plasma at the HKs, T-1000s decapitating the T-Xes, Crackins slicing and dicing T-Xes, T-Xes blowing off Crackin's limbs for termination, and laser turrets ripping the T-Xes apart. They got to the control room and one T-X was waiting for them. There is only one way to stop it, kill it or it completes its mission, and the T-Xes mission couldn't be successful or all hope would be lost. So the entire team raised their weapons but Brandon and Austin weren't ready for the T-X's attacks and they were destroyed. The T-X picked up Austin and threw him through the widow and the other T-Xes ripped him to shreds. Brandon was picked up and the T-X launched a plasma bolt blow at his head and blew it off. The rest of us destroyed it with the plasma rifles that Ricky built. They took out the system, got rid of all the data and had all the remaining terminators in the building with eight barrels of thermite and two of barrels of gasoline with charges set all around the building. Ricky gave the order and Evyn set off the charge and that building burned for days until there was nothing left to burn.


End file.
